


Dealing With the World's Biggest Brat

by moonbabyjellyfish



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I'm literally only writing this for myself, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, There was nothing I could do, This crackship declared I should ship it, kinda slavery?, pure crack that may become serious, they basically blackmail the titans into giving them bushido to be Mordred's servant, uhhh now for actual tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbabyjellyfish/pseuds/moonbabyjellyfish
Summary: Morgan le Fay and Mordred have agreed to surrender, but they have a list of terms the Teen Titans must agree to first.One of them requires the Titans to give up one of their own to work as a servant for Mordred.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mordred is 16 here, in case anyone's curious
Relationships: Mordred/Bushido
Kudos: 1





	1. The Planets Align

“Our terms for surrender.” Morgan le Fay slide the scroll across the table, then clasped her hands in her lap. Her ornate golden mask hid her expression, but judging by the borderline manic smirk on her son’s face the scroll wouldn’t contain anything good. Robin kept his eyes on the sorceress as he picked it up, carefully unrolling it. The other titans gathered around him, leaning down to read the scroll as well.

He expected the demands. Riches, an expensive home, no jail time, none of it phased him until he reached the bottom of the list. Judging by the stifled gasp on his right, the other titans had also been surprised by the final order.

“A titan to work as your son’s servant for a year?”, he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Morgan nodded. “I believe it is a good deal for both sides. You will be able to keep an eye on us, while my son will have the treatment he deserves.”

Robin narrowed his eyes. There was something hidden in there. Another reason she asked for such a thing. Perhaps she wanted to take glee in having one of her enemies working for her, following her every order, but it seemed deeper than that. He didn’t want to agree to the terms until he had more information, but he also feared putting her off too long would result in her taking back her promise to surrender. They had barely beaten her the first time, and Robin doubted they could beat her again. He exchanged looks with the other titans, then nodded.

“Give us one week to think over the terms. You will be allowed to stay in a house we monitor until then.”

“Very well.” Morgan pushed her chair back, standing up. “We will await your answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mordred flopped onto the couch, scowling at the empty wall in front of him. “We should be staying in a penthouse, not this run down shack,” he announced, an echo of his exclamation upon seeing the house. It was a fairly old house, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and an open area that was both a dining room and living room. The little furniture it contained was clearly cheap and appeared to have been purchased at the same time the house was. Compared to the castle they would be living in if they had won, the house seemed like a direct insult.

“Patience, my son. It will only be a matter of time until they give in.”

“I wish they would give in now,” Mordred grumbled, turning so he hung off the side of the couch. “We’re royalty and should be treated as such.” He rolled over so he could stare at the ceiling. The only entertainment the house had was a few books, and he refused to read anything titled ‘Steps To A New Life’. He liked the life he had, thank you very much.

Morgan let out a silent sigh, then turned to her son. "I have created files for each of the titans. Why don't you look through them and pick your favorites? It will make it easier to convince them to agree to our terms."

"Fine." Mordred slipped off the couch, taking the files his mother pulled out of her breastplate. He wondered for a moment if they had been there the whole time or if she had done some sort of magic, then ultimately decided the answer didn't matter and mentally shrugged it off. His mother never liked him asking questions about her magic. 

Mordred sauntered off to his bedroom, where he could spread the files out however he wanted. He jumped onto his bed, tossing the files on his pillow. “Let’s see what the titans have to offer..” He picked up the first file, Robin’s, and immediately tossed it aside. He couldn’t stand that stupid know-it-all. In fact, none of the main titans were any good. They were all either too powerful or too annoying. They would think it was ok to tell him no. 

“Aqualad might toss water on me if I tell him to do something...Kid Flash is too energetic… Kole is too sweet and innocent…” Mordred flopped back on his bed, letting out a long moan. “None of these are any good! Isn’t there anyone who’ll respect me, be quiet, and I can beat in a fight?” He rolled over, pushing files on the floor until he reached one near the bottom of the stack. He hadn’t seen this one earlier. Mordred picked it up, then opened it. He quickly skimmed it over, pausing to study the photo inclosed. The file claimed this option was respectful to all, tended to reserve his words, and had no powers, instead using his sword and martial arts to fight. Plus, he was physically attractive, so Mordred wouldn’t have to look at a hideous face. He was the perfect choice.

“MOTHER! Tell the losers that I want Bushido!”


	2. Is Mordred Bipolar Or Does He Just Not Know How To Act Around People His Own Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm much better at writing little random scenes than I am writing things in an actual chronological novel-type thing, so this will probably end up being a collection of one-shots...

When Robin had told him one of their most powerful enemies resided in the house, he had been expecting some grand sorceress, not this. The petite blonde boy lounging on the couch looked like he could be overpowered easily. He had the body of someone who had spent their life doing the bare minimum to maintain their physique and the look of someone who could barely levitate a plate. Underestimating him would be a mistake, though. 

“Your face is so blank. I can’t tell if you’re plotting my death or thrilled to be allowed the pleasure of being in my presence.” Mordred gave him a haughty look, sapphire eyes assessing him in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable.

“I do not express my emotions outwardly often,” Bushido replied. He wasn’t sure how to address Mordred. He was technically serving him, but Mordred was essentially a prisoner. It was probably best to refer to him the same as he would someone his age. “My apologies if it upsets you, Mordred-san.”

“My mother wears a mask. I’m used to guessing how people feel. Besides, if I can’t tell when you’re mad at me I don’t have to worry about suddenly developing a conscience.” Mordred smirked at him, clearly hoping to get a reaction to his comment. He appeared to enjoy messing with people. 

Bushido chose to simply nod in reply, causing Mordred to scowl. He sat up, crossing his arms. 

“For your first order, I want you to bring me some cookies. If there aren’t any in the pantry you better know how to bake. And be quick. I want something sweet to eat when Aristocrats comes on.”

Bushido left the room quickly. Hopefully, there would be cookies in the pantry, as it would give him time to explore the house a bit before bringing them to Mordred. Robin had given the mother and son duo the large house they had demanded, mainly because it had the most high-tech security features. If the two were planning to turn on them, they would know.

The pantry wasn’t that far from the living room, but it was big. Luckily, it wasn’t very full, allowing Bushido to spot the package of Oreos quickly. He grabbed them off the shelf, scanning the room for anything suspicious. There wasn’t anything, which he was expecting, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He exited the pantry, stepping into the kitchen. From there, he could either go to the hallway that led to the living room, dining room, and back porch, or to the hallway that led to the bedrooms, study, and media room. He decided to turn into the right hallway. If he was questioned, he could always say he got lost. It was a legitimate excuse. The house was like a maze.

Bushido made his way down the hallway, Oreos nestled in his left arm. The study was most likely to contain anything that would hint to the le Fay’s plans, so he started there. He opened the door slowly, peeking in to make sure Morgan wasn’t there before stepping in. He hadn’t seen her yet and was beginning to wonder if she had somehow escaped. Surely if she had something would go off. 

The le Fay’s had certainly wasted no time in making the study their own. The walls and floor had become grey stone, and gargoyles perched above the window frames. The furniture all looked like it was straight from the set of some medieval drama, and there were strange objects strewn throughout the room, ranging from leather-bound books containing strange writing to skulls of creatures Bushido had never seen before. The whole room was very clearly theirs. He wondered what other changes they had made to the house.

Bushido set the package of cookies on the desk and picked up one of the books, flipping through it. He couldn’t understand any of it but took pictures of pages to send to the titans later. He set down the book, then made his way over to a shelf where a violently green substance was bubbling. He took more pictures, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He didn’t see anything that clearly showed the le Fays were plotting something, but they could always have it stored somewhere else.

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t the living room.”

Bushido turned slowly to face Mordred. His excellent control over his emotional expression kept his surprise from showing on his face, but he had a feeling the youngest le Fay still knew how he had barely kept himself from jumping. The smirk on his face seemed to confirm this fact.

“My apologies, Mordred-san. I got lost and was intrigued by the contents of this room.”

“It is nice, isn’t it? My mother did it. Of course, it’s all only an illusion. Well, the furniture, walls, and floor are.” Mordred made his way over to the table, hopping up on it and grabbing the Oreo package. “If the spell was broken, they’d go back to looking the way they did when we first arrived.”

“That seems like some very complex magic.”

“My mother is said to be the most skilled sorceress of all time.”

Bushido nodded. “Robin said the titans barely beat her.”

Mordred ripped open the package, selecting a cookie and shoving it into his mouth. He stared at Bushido as he chewed it, then swallowed and looked down at the package. “They used sneaky, underhanded tricks. It was quite funny. Sometimes my mother can get too overconfident in her abilities.”

“It has been said magic-users greatest flaw is their ego.” Bushido made his way over to the table Mordred was perched on. It felt a bit weird to be standing in the corner while he studied him. 

“That’s mostly true. Especially concerning Merlin. It was always ‘I am the true backbone of this kingdom’ with him. As if he single-handedly slew all of Britan’s enemies.” Mordred let out a small chuckle. “Sometimes I wanted to find a way to tie his hands into his beard and see how grand he truly was.”

Bushido was surprised. The joke was mean-spirited, but he had to admit it did sound a bit funny. There were some egotistical villains back home he almost wished he could do that to. “Mostly?”

“Yeah. There are a few I’ve met who actually just want to help people without recognition.” Mordred turned to the other boy, smirk growing. “You didn’t think I was talking about myself, did you? I’m well aware of the fact that I’m very selfish and narcissistic. I’m not going to change simply to please others.”

“Pleasing others should never be the reason you change. It should be to please yourself.”

Mordred jerked his head up to look at Bushido. His wide eyes combined with the oreo hanging halfway out of his mouth made for a very comical expression. He took a bite out of the cookie, holding the rest in between his fingers. “Huh. That’s pretty smart.”

“I’ve been told I’m very wise before.”

Mordred narrowed his eyes. “That’s probably why everyone agreed with my choice. Mother hopes you’ll talk some sense into me and the titans hope I’ll listen to your suggestions.” He looked up at the clock sitting on the fireplace mantle, then hopped off the table.

“Come, slave. My show comes on in 5 minutes, and I refuse to miss a minute of it.” Mordred sauntered to the door, not bothering to see if Bushido was following. “You’ll have to watch it with me. Mother wouldn’t like you wandering around without supervision.”

Bushido couldn’t figure him out. One moment Mordred ordered him around and called him slave, the next he acted as if they were close friends. He couldn’t figure out if he was simply playing with him or if there was something else behind the extreme changes.


End file.
